notice me
by AppleSundays
Summary: a songfic of notice me by nb ridaz. a short drabble of a onesided love wid naruxsaku


**Ok this is a lil songfic of notice me by nb ridaz… theres some switch in view but its jus to make it for understandable…**

_Song lyrics_

"talking"

'thinking'

Author's point of view

**Disclaimer: I have the song on my ipod but I don't own it and I don't own the Naruto series or nay characters of it….but I do have mangas of it! So I'm happy **

Naruto's view

_Ohh I wanna let you know  
That I'll always love you baby_

"Sakura-chan……I need to tell something really important. I just want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what," _  
_

Sakura's view

_  
Sometimes I think about  
Everything that we've been through  
And I pray that you would just open your eyes  
I love you I need you  
So please don't throw our love away  
_

"Naruto get out of my face! You just ruined my chance of getting Sasuke-kun to love me! All because you had to some in ask me out on a date!"

_  
Since the day you and I snuck away to be alone  
I knew from that night something special went on  
It must have been the first kiss  
You told me that nobody else in the world made you feel this  
I felt the same way too but nothing stays the same  
I'm sorry for the tears I'm sorry for the pain  
You were the one that always made things right  
I promise you this though you got a friend for life  
Maybe one day we can try it again  
And maybe things can be a little different  
So lets just kiss and say goodbye  
Cuz I really cant stand the pain of seeing you cry  
_

"Naruto I'm sorry…..I feel the same way too, but it was just a fling. That night was just a one and only thing. But we can always be friends"

Naruto's view

_  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
_

'I always gave her compliments and always been kind to her but she doesn't notice me and go straight to Sasuke-teme'

_  
All that's mine is yours that's what I said  
Treat you with love and respect in everyway  
You wanted I gave you need me I was there  
Now you treat like if I'm not here  
I love you and I need you don't wanna let go  
If you want somebody else please let me know  
Can't take it no more I feel I'm dying inside  
Is this the price I pay for handing you my life?  
I know I'm not perfect but I truly cared  
So when you wake up one morning and I'm not there  
Just remember I loved you it will never be the same  
Gave you everything and you threw it all away  
_

'Why doesn't she notice me? Am I that bad? I gave her everything I had! I even gave up my life to save her several times! Maybe I should just leave konoha and start a whole new life.'

_  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
_

"Hey Sakura-chan! Huh Sakura?" As turned around she pushes Naruto over and went over to Sasuke and greeted him instead.

_  
I gave you my good and my bad  
My heart and my soul,  
My trust my money my time,  
What more can you ask from a man  
Even when times are hard  
I held out my arms and held you  
Even excepted you through whatever weather  
But now I feel it we're at the end of the road  
Whatever we had now I gotta let go  
Nights like this I wish raindrops would fall  
To cover my tears  
Wishing I could replace all those wasted years  
Of loving someone who couldn't love me back And now again I gotta start from scratch  
But I know I've given you my everything_

'I was always there for her. I comforted her and even promised to bring Sasuke back just for her. And now I'm a wreck; crying on top of the hokage monument in the cold rain. What can I do to change all of those years of pain?__

I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me

'Why can't you notice me Sakura?'

**Heheh…I kinda fixed some errors…….cant blame……I suck at grammer………well hoped u enjoyed it! And for one of you who wanted a sequel ill try to do it……suggestions cud help me……so pls review!**


End file.
